De Magia y Vuelos Inimaginables
by Hanhermy
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! Este One formó parte del 2do. reto del foro Harmony hasta la Tumba en la modalidad duelo. Espero que les agrade tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo!


**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo lo utilizo para fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta historia formó parte del 2do. Reto Hht, del duelo "El primer beso", espero que les agrade, la autora soy yo solo que mi pseudónimo era "Luna".

Para ti, que eres la inspiración principal de este one, tú que haces que vuele cuando me sonríes y me dirijes esa hermosa mirada esmeralda. Porque a pesar de que no estamos juntos, nunca me abandonas y el lugar más seguro que encuentro en este mundo, es el que está entre tus brazos; anhelo el día en que te vuelva a ver, no de lejos ni de casualidad, sino con la cercanía que tenemos y con los abrazos que tanta falta me hacen, con mucho cariño pequeño Slytherin de bellos sentimientos…

**DE MAGIA Y VUELOS INIMAGINABLES**

Hermione Granger, una joven de 23 años graduada con todos los honores de la universidad y posee buen puesto en una importante firma de consultoría gracias a su desempeño académico, sale, justo a la hora de salida, disparada hacia el sanitario de mujeres de su planta para cambiar su sobrio atuendo de oficinista por unos jeans y blusa color coral que resalta sus hermosos color miel y su figura. Sonríe a su reflejo en el espejo con los ojos inundados de dicha y esperanza: hoy verá a su mejor amigo Harry Potter después de una semana que se le antojaba eterna. Mira el pequeño reloj de su muñeca y sale corriendo hacia su auto, se le hace tarde.

El corredor de los seiscientos metros que la conduce a su auto parece nunca tener fin hasta que logra encontrar la jacaranda enorme bajo la cual la espera su vehículo de transporte y con manos temblorosas por la prisa y la emoción, emprende rumbo hacia el lugar de encuentro. Luego de escasos veinte minutos, que a la castaña se le hicieron eternos por el breve tráfico de los martes en la tarde, llega con diez minutos de anticipación al pequeño establecimiento de películas en el que habían quedado, ahora se avecina la parte más difícil: que el moreno llegue a tiempo.

Tras diez minutos de ansiedad en las que se acomoda de diversas formas su indomable cabello castaño y mira alternativamente hacia la acera enfrente de la puerta del lugar y los autos que no dejan de detenerse de su lado del conductor, puede ver cómo aparece por la esquina detrás de un autobús, un joven de gafas redondas que ocultan unos expresivos ojos esmeralda. Con cabello indomable como siempre y vistiendo unos jeans, tenis y camisa a cuadros de diversos tonos verdes, Harry Potter carga su mochila de lado y camina con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro hacia el auto de la castaña. Hermione por su lado, se ha vuelto una chica sonriente tras haber divisado a su mejor amigo y su corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza de la acostumbrada con cada paso que él da.

Asomado por la ventanilla del copiloto y pidiendo permiso con una sonrisa y mirada, el moreno sube al auto de su amiga y le brinda un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo, ocasionado latidos rápidos de ambos corazones.

-¿Llevas esperando mucho Herms?- pregunta con un acento fingido y diferente demasiado gracioso, logrando una carcajada por parte de la joven mientras ésta niega con la cabeza.- Lo siento, he estado así todo el día, trataré de evitarlo.- concluye sonrojado y con risitas nerviosas.

-No hay problema es solo que suenas gracioso. ¿A dónde me llevarás Harry?- pregunta nerviosa, ese día de tanto sol y fatigas intensas en la oficina se le antoja surreal estando cerca del moreno y siente que todo es posible en esa tarde.

-Pues conozco dos cafés por aquí que se ven muy apetecibles, no sé, ¿a cuál prefieres ir?- pregunta con aire pensativo desordenando, si es posible, un poco más su cabello.

A la castaña le parece divertido que le pregunte su opinión cuando ella no tiene la idea más remota de los lugares que él comenta, pero lo mira con gesto enternecido y le brinda una sonrisa agradecida antes de recordarle este hecho provocando otra racha de risitas nerviosas y sonrojos acompañados de sus ojos esmeralda bailarines por los nervios.

Rompiendo la burbuja de miradas y sonrojos que mantienen los jóvenes, se escucha un claxon que les recuerda que deben moverse ya, pues están obstruyendo el tránsito. Harry realiza lo propio de un copiloto y guía a Hermione a través de masas de gente y calles en paralelo para llegar hacia una de las cafeterías, lugar que él asegura se ve demasiado encantador por la decoración; sin embargo, se llevan una sorpresa al ver un letrero de "Se Renta" justo en la puerta negra de hierro forjado que guarda celosamente un arco de árboles.

-Sin duda era encantador y agradable en su momento.- suspira Hermione en voz alta, alertando a su amigo de que está decepcionada por la mala jugada del destino y que lo insta a tomar su mano como tantas otras ocasiones en los doce años que llevan de conocerse, solo que esta vez es diferente: una corriente eléctrica los ha embestido pero el calor inocente de su roce les produce bienestar y no la retiran.

-Conozco otro a pocas calles, no es idéntico a éste Herms, pero estoy seguro que te agradará.- añade dándole un apretón cariñoso a su mano y brindándole la sonrisa más bonita que tiene entre su repertorio de ligue, solo que esta vez es únicamente para la castaña y algo dentro de él le dice que quiere que siempre sea así.

Nuevamente, Harry conduce a Hermione por una calle aledaña que da hacia el parque central de la zona y tras 2 calles más, le indica que no sabe dónde pueda estacionar el auto. La castaña responde con una sonrisa y lo deja frente a una casa de aspecto abandonado. Ambos salen del auto con el ambiente inundado de chispas eléctricas que salen de sus miradas.

Harry, haciendo uso de su galantería inculcada por su padrino, para claro está, conseguir a las chicas más bellas, ofrece su mano a la joven y la conduce hacia la cafetería de la que su mejor amigo Ron Weasley tanto habla por la comida y el ambiente que tiene ese lugar. La castaña se sonroja por las atenciones de su amigo, pues ha visto cómo de a poco las ha ido desplegando para ella a diferencia de un año anterior cuando lucía todos sus modales con sus pretendientas, ¿acaso ahora ella es la chica que él quiere? Ahuyenta todo pensamiento de su vida por primera vez y sonríe para sí misma, disfrutando el momento. El moreno la conduce hacia una puerta amplia de madera por donde se asoma una gran fuente y flores alrededor, al igual que jacarandas: sin duda, más majestuoso que el establecimiento anterior.

Las mesas están decoradas con pequeños quinqués que contienen velas encendidas en su interior pese a que aun no caído la noche sobre el lugar. Las ramas de las jacarandas tienen luces blancas que las atraviesan y brindan mayor luz sobre sus flores que están en todo su esplendor y en lugar de las típicas sillas, hay pequeños sillones circulares que brindan mayor comodidad, produciendo un ambiente plenamente bohemio.

Hermione sonríe ampliamente mientras observa con detenimiento cada detalle del lugar en el que se encuentra, la vegetación la ha cautivado y eso evita que sienta sobre sí, la mirada penetraante y entiernecida de su mejor amigo que se ha quedado embelesado con tanta belleza y no precisamente por el lugar.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.- informa con aire triunfal y con el mismo acento chistoso de la vez anterior, sonriendo y ofreciéndole el asiento de enfrente y desplegando una vez más, todo su encanto.

Hermione le da un codazo antes de sentarse, vuelve a ver al muchacho arrogante y tosco de palabras que siempre ha sido con todos sus amigos debajo de su papel de caballero y luego sonríe mientras toma asiento en su lugar. Harry solo puede pensar en el hoyuelo que se ha formado en las mejillas de la castaña al reír y siente que jamás le había gustado tanto el chocolate como hasta ahora, que mira los ojos de su amiga por segunda vez en su vida de esa manera, como si fueran chocolate líquido envolviendo su corazón y brindándole calor. Un mesero ha llegado y les entrega las cartas del menú; como siempre, al moreno se le antoja un expresso, pero la castaña lo mira severamente con el semblante preocupado y le pide que escoja otra cosa. Luego de algunos minutos de discusiones y comentarios sobre el menú que acaban de descubrir ante sus ojos, el moreno realiza la orden: un té chai frappé para la castaña y tisana de fresa kiwi, acompañando la orden con dos porciones de pastel helado de frambuesa.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Herms?- pregunta el joven mientras observa cómo el rostro sonriente de su amiga se transforma en uno de total fatiga.

-Cansado, muy movido, pero al menos no salí tarde, no me lo hubieras perdonado.- responde la aludida con una sonrisa juguetona.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pesado, pero eso ahora no es lo importante, ha mejorado desde hace unos minutos.- responde con una sonrisa enorme el joven y las mejillas sonrosadas, contagiando el gesto a la castaña y Harry nota, nuevamente, los hoyuelos que se le forman al sonreír y las pecas de su nariz danzando, siente cómo el corazón se le derrite ante tal imagen y ríe.

La castaña lo mira con gesto interrogativo, no entiende el comportamiento de su amigo, pero ¿hoy qué importa eso? ¿No es el día de hoy cuando todo puede ser posible? Piensa que lo único que falta en ese momento es música de fondo, todo lo demás es perfecto en ese pequeño instante. Como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos, al fondo del lugar, comienza a escucharse los acordes de una balada interpetada por una solitaria guitarra. Hermione sonríe, sí, todo es posible hoy.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Herms?- pregunta embobado el moreno, que no ha dejado de ver cómo su sonriente amiga frunce el ceño en contadas ocasiones y lo relaja nuevamente, cómo su piel va siendo iluminada cada vez más por la luz de la vela frente a ella y los sonrojos que deja ver en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Acaso debo estar pensando en algo, Harry? ¿Por eso me miras tanto?- pregunta juguetona mientras observa cómo el cabello de su amigo es movido por el viento y se le antoja infinitamente acomodarlo detrás de su oreja o tal vez, desordenarlo un poco más. Su comentario ha provocado que el moreno, el galán rompecorazones del bachillerato, desvié la mirada cohibido por vez primera por una chica, ¡y la chica que causa eso y otras mil emociones es nada más ni menos que aquella a la que siempre vio cómo una hermana! Sí, tal vez eso pensaba, pero últimamente sus pensamientos están bien encaminados y, ¡Hermione no es su hermana, es una mujer hermosa!

Tembloroso, toma la blanca y suave mano de su amiga entre las suyas. La castaña lo interroga curiosa nuevamente con la mirada y él se anima a responder parte de la verdad:

-Estoy fotografiando en mi memoria este momento, es sencillamente perfecto y no quiero olvidarlo por nada del mundo.

Orgulloso de su respuesta y del efecto que ha causado en su amiga quien se sonroja nuevamente y baja la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, comienza a trazar pequeños caminos por sus manos, memorizándolas, sintiendo su aroma y comparando sus cicatrices: ella tiene más en el corazón que las que él tiene en sus manos, y él la admira por su fortaleza y valor en dejar atrás esas huellas. Por su parte, ella admira la similitud de sus manos, de su fortaleza interna que tienen y piensa en cuánto le gustan los deditos que se le figuran gorditos de su amigo, como si fuesen los de un bebé. El momento es interrumpido por el mesero que avergonzado, murmura un "lo siento" y les entrega sus bebidas y pastel; la castaña le sonríe a modo de condescendencia y el moreno refunfuña por lo bajo por haber arruinado la cercanía que tenía con su amiga. Hermione nota de pronto la pizca de celos del ojiverde y toma su mano dándole un suave apretón para después comenzar a comer su postre.

Entre comentarios esporádicos y bromas leves como siempre se han tratado los amigos, toman sus bebidas y se deleitan con el pastel que está más allá de lo que habían imaginado. Mientras tanto, la música de fondo se ha vuelto cada vez más romántica, como si estuviese destinada a las escasas parejas que se encuentran en el mismo lugar aunque en situaciones diferentes a la de los dos amigos. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, los últimos rayos del sol roban destellos del cabello de Hermione, solo Harry es conciente de esto y mira aun más embelesado a la muchacha que tiene frente sí, la misma de siempre pero que ha tenido una luz distinta desde hace ya unos meses atrás.

Las velas ahora, acompañan a las lucecitas que cuelgan de las ramas de las jacarandas. Hermione sonríe para sí misma, está en un lugar lleno de magia, se siente tan liviana, tan plena, tan feliz, tan ella… como si Harry fuese el contacto que necesitaba después de tantos meses de miseria para regresar a su esencia, no solo a esa parte lógica que posee, sino a la artísitica, esa que había abandonado. Mira a Harry con infinito cariño y agradecimiento y le dedica una sonrisa que si no fuese porque él está cerquita de ella, no notaría que parece de chica enamorada. Por su lado, Harry va conociendo la faceta coqueta de la castaña, faceta que jamás pensó presenciar pero que le gusta y que no quiere que le brinde a nadie que no sea él; por primera vez, entiende lo que Ron jamás entendió y cuestionaba tanto, pues observa al ángel que hay dentro de su amiga y se siente tan dichoso de que esté con él en ese lugar como olvidado del tiempo, que siente que su corazón estallará en cualquier momento si él no la toma entre sus brazos.

Con la mirada, el joven le pide a la castaña que vayan más hacia la fuente y le brinda su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione se siente la princesa de los cuentos que leía con tanta ansia en su niñez y no le importa lo que haya pasado antes, pues observa que para Harry ella es el ser más gracioso y hermoso en ese momento. Caminan tomados de la mano y se entretienen mirando los peces que están en la fuente, bueno, eso solo lo hace la castaña, pues el moreno está muy concentrado mirando el perfil de su amiga mientras ella sonríe y se maravilla con los peces. Entonces, despacito y con las manos temblándole se acerca a la hermosa joven, atrayéndola hacia sí para poder abrazarla. Una Hermione confundida y sorprendida a la vez, pues generalmente ella es quien se arroja a los brazos de su amigo, recibe gustosa el abrazo y sitúa sus manos en el cuello del joven, ya que él la tiene bien sujeta por la cintura, como si jamás quisiera despegarse de ella. La castaña sonríe sonrojada y es incapaz de aguantar mirar por mucho tiempo los penetrantes e hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda de su amigo, que viéndolo así de cerca como está de él, son más hermosos de lo que jamás pensó y más expresivos de lo que apreciaba.

Están tan cerca el uno del otro que Hermione, centímetros más baja que Harry, puede sentir su respiración y los lentes de él rozan su frente. Es en ese momento en el que todo encaja: todo el sufrimiento que han experimentado a lo largo de sus vidas, sus temores, sus angustias y tristezas parecen tener sentido y comenzar a ahuyentarse al estar entre los brazos del otro; es ahí cuando se dan cuenta que siempre han tenido lo que habían soñado a una cortísima distancia, es cuando tiran de una vez por todas sus barreras de hermandad y ven, frente a sí, su reflejo en los ojos del otro, cuando se encuentran por vez primera en el otro. Llena de tanta paz y felicidad, la castaña se acurruca entre los brazos de su amigo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él.

A Harry se le antoja inimaginable y exquisito el momento, siente que tiene al ser más preciado y precioso del mundo entre sus brazos, se le hace una gran fortuna; además de embriagarse del perfume floral de la castaña, se impregna con su esencia, se siente completo por vez primera y es cuando entiende lo que Remus le cuenta de Tonks, cuando se imagina que su padre debió haber deseado tanto el bienestar por su Lily, cuando entiende a lo que los mayores se referían con "amor". Por su parte, Hermione ha dejado a un lado a su parte racional, esa que gusta cuestionar de todo, se ha paralizado, no piensa y eso le gusta; siente como si flotara en una nube, como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado al igual que su pensamiento y solo existieran ellos dos en el mundo; ella siente cómo los latidos de ambos corazones se han sincronizado, le llega a su nariz el aliento a kiwi de su amigo por la infusión mezclado con menta y la madera de su loción, siente cómo de a poco, él se va poniendo nervioso e instantánemente, también su pulso se vuelve loco.

Harry va separándose despacio de su amiga, lo suficiente como para poder ver las juguetonas pecas de su nariz bailando justo enfrente de sus labios, observando su nariz y la sonrisa sonrojada que tiene en su cara, deteniéndose en los labios finos de la mujer. La castaña nota la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo y se sonroja aun más, cree saber lo que pasará a continuación y se sorprende a sí misma con las ansias de probar los labios con sabor a tisana del moreno. El moreno, en un impulso, coloca su mano en la mejilla de su amiga, recorriendo su rostro, grabándolo a través de sus manos y abruptamente se detiene ahí, en su mejilla. Hermione no sabe en qué momento él comienza a inclinar su cabeza hacia ella y ella, solo cierra los ojos, no sin antes acortar la distancia que los separa.

Comienza con apenas un suave roce de labios, algo les explota dentro del corazón a ambos ¿será felicidad? Los dos creen que es felicidad mezclada con amor, algo sublime, delicioso. La mezcla produce que el movimiento comience como un vals liderado por el moreno, suave, sutil, lleno de amor, ternura, pureza. La castaña se aferra aun más al joven, comienza a jugar con su cabello y él la aprieta hacia sí con ternura, comienza a cambiar y el beso se vuelve un poco más demandante, quiere que ella sienta todo lo que le hace sentir. La joven responde, ahora es un ósculo apasionado y demandante, pero lleno de amor, donde sus almas se han vuelto una. Una vez más, Harry detiene el ritmo y lo hace más tranquilo y suave. Pocos segundos después, abraza con mayor fuerza a la castaña y besa su frente. Cree jamás haber visto imagen más bella después de mirar sus mejillas sonrosadas y el hoyuelo que tanto le fascina en sus mejillas, con sus ojos como chocolate líquido irradiando amor y felicidad. Hermione siente que Harry es la más bonita casualidad que ha llegado a su vida; siente que es un ángel que se aferra con devoción a su cintura y la derrite con sus ojos verdes rebosantes de amor y luz. El mundo es perfecto.

No necesitan palabras, se han comunicado con sus miradas y sus almas han entendido el mensaje. No requieren decir en voz alta lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero Harry cree que para alguien tan racional como Hermione, es necesario escuchar la verdad de sus labios y con su voz como si fuese un murmullo sedoso es el primero en hablar.

-Te quiero Herms, no tengo idea de cuándo sucedió esto, pero estoy feliz de que haya ocurrido. Creo que jamás he sentido tanta dicha en mi vida y no quiero que se acabe. Quiero que estés aquí, conmigo, siempre.

La castaña sonríe y abraza más al joven, acaricia su rostro y le dice:

-Siempre te he querido Harry, pero ahora estoy completamente segura que me enamoré de ti. Te quiero como nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien.

Sus ojos bailan a la luz de las velas y el mundo tiene sentido para los dos. Harry vuelve a acercarse y le brinda un corto y casto beso en sus labios. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo no está coronado por la luna: es luna nueva. Ambos sonríen: esto es solo el inicio de la mejor aventura de sus vidas, en efecto, los inicios lunares traen consigo cosas mágicas inimaginables.

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, se despide de ustedes, su fiel amiga Hanhermy


End file.
